Mazinger Z (Proton Mecha)
Mazinger Z is a giant robot created by Juzo Kabuto to fight Dr. Hell, it is piloted by Koji Kabuto, grandson of Juzo Kabuto in Mazinger Z. Development Mazinger Z was created by Juzo Kabuto to fight Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts, since Juzo knew about his plans to dominate the world. Appearance Mazinger Z had a black and white scheme and red sink plates, grilled mouth, yellow eyes and horns, it's Pilder is red with helicopter rotors. Equipment Hover Pilder Stats *'Length': 5.6 mts *'Width': 3.2 mts *'Height': 3 mts *'Weight': 360 kg *'Maximum Altitude': 3700 mts *'Ascent Speed': 90 km/h *'Maximum Speed': 650 km/h *'Output': 2000 horsepower The Hover Pilder is a red helicopter like vehicle that Koji uses to pilot Mazinger Z. It was destroyed by Gusios βIII and leaving the mecha badly damaged. Jet Pilder Stats *'Length': 5.6 mts *'Width': 3.2 mts *'Height': 3 mts *'Weight': 390 kg, 260 kg (Great Mazinger) *'Maximum Altitude': 9000 mts *'Ascent Speed': 275 km/h *'Maximum Speed': Mach 1 *'Output': 3000 horsepower A better and powerful Pilder for Mazinger after the first one being destroyed by Gusios βIII Photon Rockets An attachment made to Mazinger that involves rockets on the bottom of its feet to swim and to jump to connect with Jet Scrander, basically it's more like a long jump than a short flight. Jet Scrander A jet-like attachment that connected with the mech, allows for it to fly. Stats *'Length':8.5 mts *'Length (docked with Mazinger)': 19.5 mts *'Width': 15 mts *'Weight': 3 tons *'Weight (docked with Mazinger)': 23 tons Abilities and Weapons *'Scrander Cutter': Mazinger and Scrander cut an enemy in half by flying into it. *'Southern Cross Knife': A rain of razor sharp shurikens enough to destroy a Mechanical Beast. Abilities and Attacks Mazinger requires the Pilder to dock on the top of the mech's head to operate, being from Super Alloy Z, most attacks have no effect on it, however, each Mechanical Beast is more powerful each time and it has more effect on the mech. *'Koshiriyoku Beam': A ray of pure Photonic Energy shot from the eyes enough to destroy a battered up Mechanical Beast, this is one of the weaker attacks. *'Rocket Punch': The Mazinger's signature move, the forearm is shot and punches the enemy, both arms can be launched, there are some improvements to the Rocket Punch: *'Iron Cutter': An improvement made by Dr. Morimori, this consists of two blades sprung from the sides, allowing it to cut and slash. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch': For this attack, Mazinger spins his arms, building more momentum, launching the arms spinning, making it more deadly. *'Missile Punch': Mazinger mounts a missile bay that fires a missile equivalent to 100 tons of TNT. *'Rust Hurricane': Acid/corrosive material mixed with air flows at 850 km/h, this deadly attack can reduce the enemy to rust particles, it appears to work on Super Alloy Z. *'Breast Fire': Mazinger's most powerful weapon, firing a ray from the heat sinks at 30000 Celsius. *'Reito Beam': Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold at -180 Celsius, freezing enemies to finish them off. *'Drill Missile': A barrage of small needle-like missiles at high speed enough to puncture a Mechanical Beast, these are shot from the elbows with the forearm lifted. *'Hitoshinku Boomerang': A last-resort attack used to destroy Gusios βIII when all of the weapons were unusable in Mazinger, then Koji tore one of the heat sinks at threw it, destroying Gusios, after that, it was detached and holded by magnetism, Mazinger can only use the right-hand heat sink. History After Juzo gave Koji the Super Robot Mazinger Z, Koji swore vengeance as Garada K7 and Doublas M2 destroyed Tokyo, meanwhile Koji struggled to pilot Mazinger. Aphrodite A came and led Koji to the Photon Lab, while adjustments were made to the pool, Inspector Ankokuji takes Koji, Shiro and Sayaka to the battle front in Tokyo where the army fought against Garada and Doublas, encouraging Koji to fight against Dr. Hell. After destroying the Beasts, Dr. Hell declared war on the Photon Lab. After fighting various flying Mecha Beasts, the Jet Scrander was made. After presenting the ultimate plan to Dr. Hell, Baron Ashura sent Toros D7, Ghostfire V9, KingDan X10, Belgas V5 and Bazin B9 in a rampage through Tokyo, leaving Pr. Yumi to surrender Mazinger to Ashura. Meanwhile, after Dogla M1 and Gamia Q destroyed the Kabuto House, Koji hurried to the Saluud where he docked with Mazinger and started attacking Ghostfire and Toros, in turn, Ghostfire restrained Mazinger while Toros tried to impale Mazinger but he jumped and Toros impaled Ghostfire and Mazinger hurled them off before they exploded. Then KingDan came dragging Venus G showing Sayaka hostage inside KingDan. Koji agreed to enter, he then saw the Boss Borot's head biting KingDan's foot, after finding Sayaka, the three found the hangar where Mazinger, KingDan and Belgas where stored. Meanwhile the Navy dropped depth charges damaging the Saluud. Inside, Gamia Q3 and Q5 attacked Koji and Boss, meanwhile Sayaka hurried to the Venus G where a depth charge damaged the hull and water poured in, knocking Sayaka unconscious, upon agreeing that they should take Sayaka's stolen Iron Mask suit off, Koji and Boss decide they can't see Sayaka naked, the Gamia Q3 wakes up from being knocked unconscious abs reveals that the five Gamia were made from young women that were abducted, however, she refused to be brainwashed, however she managed to cancel the brainwashing. She then agreed to strip Sayaka's suit off. After that, Koji hits Gamia Q3 and leaves the Boss Borot head outside the Saluud. Category:Mecha Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Mazinger Z (Protonfridge)